Encontreme
by Deza-L
Summary: Depois de tantos relacionamentos, como posso ter tanto azar de nunca amar ninguém!  NaruSasu


Naruto não me pertence.

Universo alternativo.

Capítulo único.

Aviso: Contém yaoi/lemon, se não gosta não leia.

Beta: Danie-chan

**~ Encontre-me ~**

Não sou do tipo romântico. Na verdade, as pessoas com quem saio pensam bem diferente:

- Você é um insensível. Como pôde me usar desse jeito? - Disse a mulher em tom alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas no restaurante.

- Eu não prometi nada a você. – Falei indiferente, fazendo um gesto para que ela se acalmasse, afinal de contas, eu odiava escândalos. – Fale mais baixo.

- Você me disse que estava procurando alguém para ter um relacionamento verdadeiro, e agora me dispensa? - Estava visivelmente contrariada, mas acalmou-se aos poucos.

- Eu estava, mas não significa que você seria essa pessoa.

Ficamos calados. Ela levou suas mãos ao rosto e chorou. De certo modo eu também estava desapontado: Mais uma vez não era a pessoa certa.

~ # ~

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento fui direto para meu quarto, pois estava cansado.

Mais um relacionamento acabado. Talvez eu seja mesmo um insensível, que não quer nada além de diversão e o sofrimento alheio. Pode ter sido minha intenção no começo: Eu era jovem, bem sucedido, tinha mais que aproveitar. Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Quero alguém que eu possa amar.

Para meu azar – e das pessoas que me relacionei – nunca me apaixonei. Não foi por falta de tentativa, longe disso. Tentei ver o lado bom das pessoas, não me importar com defeitos, aproveitar os momentos juntos. Mas nunca surgiu o amor.

Meu coração é tão duro que nem mesmo eu posso quebrá-lo?

Estou cansado.

Cansado de procurar. Tenho que aceitar o meu destino.

Nunca amarei ninguém.

~ # ~

- Então, vai viajar? - perguntou meu pai, que por acaso também era presidente da empresa.

- Estou precisando... Estou cansado de tudo aqui. Preciso de um tempo sozinho. – Eu não precisava apenas de um tempo. Doravante seria assim, na solidão, e eu estava decidido.

- É por causa do final do relacionamento? Pensei que dessa vez daria certo. – Comentou meu pai. Ele sabia o que eu queria de verdade, sabia o que se passava na minha vida.

- Nem os futuros darão certo. – Falei, como se não fosse nada.

- Tem certeza? – Questionou ele, não conseguindo disfarçar a preocupação.

- Tenho – Afirmei, sem tirar da cabeça a idéia de estar péssimo para tamanha preocupação do meu pai.

- Se acha que é o melhor para você... - Ele suspirou. - Itachi vai tomar conta do seu trabalho até você voltar de viagem.

- Tudo bem pai, eu já me conformei. Ficar sozinho não é tão ruim assim – Eu realmente queria acreditar nisso.

Ele me observou por um tempo, e suspirou logo em seguida.

- Não quero ver você triste, meu filho. Quero que seja feliz. Não quero que fique se enganando, não é bom para você, nem para sua família, pois nos preocupamos com você...

Então eu o interrompi.

- Pai, se nada deu certo até agora, então não é para dar certo - Estava realmente cansado de pensar essas coisas. – Estou bem e estou indo.

Despedir-me do meu pai e encaminhe-me a minha sala. Precisava preparar tudo para minha viagem.

~ # ~

Dentro do avião, pude pensar sobre o que estava fazendo até agora.

Lembro quando ainda me relacionava por diversão. Naquela época eu já me sentia um pouco sozinho. Essa necessidade de ter alguém foi por sempre ver meus familiares satisfeitos. Meus pais tinham um casamento feliz, meu irmão estava feliz com sua noiva, meus amigos também tinham alguém para compartilhar seus dias. E eu? Escondia-me nos relacionamentos passageiros. Sim, eu me divertia, mas só por alguns momentos. Quando voltava para meu apartamento, percebia como ele era grande e vazio, sem ninguém a minha espera.

Então. a partir daquele momento comecei me esforçar. Necessitava de uma companhia, mas não de qualquer uma, tinha que ser a pessoa certa. Mas foi tudo em vão.

Nunca acreditei em destino até esse ponto, como diziam, tudo parecia conspira para que eu ficasse só.

Uma viagem para um lugar distante, onde poderia me acostumar com a solidão.

~ # ~

- Itachi sabia mesmo do que eu estava precisando – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Um hotel confortável, reservado do mundo, na margem de um grande lago e com uma bela vista de montanhas ao longe. Sem dúvidas Itachi sabia para onde viajar, não me surpreendo que sempre voltava revigorado.

Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse esse casal meloso de recém-casados sentados na mesa do lado. Mas que droga! Talvez eu deva ter sido um assassino em outra vida para merecer isso.

Começaram a falar sobre a vida feliz que teriam juntos, juras de amor eterno, e blábláblá. É tão meloso que me dá náuseas. Mas será que faltou isso nos meus relacionamentos? Não acredito que pensei isso! Deprimente. Estou nessa viagem para me acostumar a ficar só e penso essas coisas... Preciso sair daqui.

Saí do restaurante do hotel e fui para a varanda. Finalmente, paz. Não tem ninguém para perturbar meus pensamentos. Fiquei na varanda com minha mente fluindo, enquanto aproveitava a paisagem. Realmente, muito relaxante...

- Bela paisagem, não? – Disse uma voz vinda do nada.

"Oh, merda, mais distrações..." – Pensei de maneira mórbida.

- Mas se torna triste se contemplada sozinho... – Continuou o estranho.

Era o fim¹.

Virei-me para o estranho que atrapalhava meu sossego, e pude visualizar a figura loira de olhos azuis, dona daquela voz que logo continuou:

– Posso fazer companhia se quiser.

- Não obrigado. - Fiz cara de poucos amigos e me retirei.

Estou achando que essa viagem não vai ser tão proveitosa quanto imaginei. Mas antes de sair, tive a sensação que ele tinha sorrido depois da minha cortada. Pena, ele parece muito interessante... Parei de andar. Oh merda, o que estou pensando? Afinal, eu vim para esse lugar para quê? Alguém lá em cima deve estar me testando.

- Você parece perturbado com algo – A voz continuou dizendo.

Não posso acreditar que ele me seguiu e ainda me faz uma pergunta dessas. Encarei o estranho e perguntei:

- Qual a sua?

- A mesma que a sua – O cara-de-pau ainda sorri. Suspirei cansado.

- Deixe-me em paz – Mais uma vez fui embora deixando o estranho para trás.

Fiquei no meu quarto o resto do dia, recebendo a comida fornecida pelo hotel no cômodo. Não queria encontrar mais ninguém, mas aquele estranho ficou na minha mente. Aquele intrometido, cara-de-pau, loiro, de belos olhos azuis e um irresistível sorriso... Mil vezes merda. Ele é mais bonito que todos os homens e mulheres que já me relacionei. "A mesma que a sua", será que estou tão ruim ao ponto de um estranho perceber meu estado? Será que ele está na mesma situação que eu?

- Merda, preciso de ar. – Decidi.

Quando saí do meu quarto já estava escuro. Fiquei tanto tempo pensando em bobagem que nem percebi o mesmo passar. Fui direto para a varanda, e, para meu desagrado, ele estava lá. E quantas vezes mais eu tenho que dizer merda? Ele estava ainda mais atraente. Encontrava-se olhando as montanhas iluminadas pela luz da lua cheia.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei o olhado, mas logo ele percebeu minha presença. Trocamos olhares cúmplices por algum tempo e logo ele voltou a observar as montanhas, e sorriu.

- Resolveu sair? – perguntou, sem desviar sua atenção das montanhas. Não respondi a pergunta – E parece que continua querendo ficar sozinho... - ele disse, se aproximando da saída que estava atrás de mim – Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele não sorria mais. E antes que ele passasse por mim, eu segurei o seu braço. Meu corpo havia se movido sozinho, e ele apenas me olhou indiferente.

- Não – eu disse ainda o segurando, depois ele sorriu.

- "Não" não é resposta para a única pergunta que fiz... - Disse ele, com o tom sarcastico.

O quê? - Perguntei confuso.

-... significa que você negou ou meu comentário de você ficar sozinho ou o meu desejo que você tenha uma boa noite. - Era brincadeira. Ele disse com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Soltei seu braço.

- Você é irritante.

- E você é chato.

Ele não foi embora, e eu não me importei. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo - cada um com seus pensamentos. Estava uma noite realmente muito bonita, eu não estava sozinho. O mais estranho era que estava gostando a companhia do loiro. Mesmo em silêncio, ainda podia sentir que ele estava comigo, como se estivéssemos conversando, como se fossemos conhecidos. É tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo...

- É bom... - me surpreendi, ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu? Olhei-o confuso - … é bom está com você. - Me surpreendi novamente.

- Você não tem vergonha de falar essas coisas para um estranho?

- Não sinto como se você fosse um estranho. Estranho não?

Fiquei assustado. Não sei por que, mas fiquei assustado. Andei rápido para a saída. O que estava fazendo, por que estava fugindo, por que estava assustado? Parei na porta e disse constrangido, sem me virar para ele:

- Desculpe!

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

~ # ~

Enquanto tomava meu café-da-manhã, fiquei pensando na noite passada. Não dormi direito, tantas horas tentando entender o que tinha se passado comigo, mas tudo perda de tempo. No final, a única conclusão que tive foi que o loiro não merecia o que eu fiz: Deixá-lo sozinho depois dele ter sido legal (em parte) comigo, foi horrível.

Perdi a concentração quando o vi se aproximando da minha mesa.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - ele perguntou.

- S-Sim... - droga, não estava preparado para falar com ele, mas também não podia evitá-lo - … sobre ontem à noite, eu...

- Você já se desculpou... - ele parecia levemente nervoso, me tranquilizei um pouco - … na verdade a culpa foi minha, você estava certo, não deveria falar aquelas coisas para alguém que nem conheço direito. - fiquei mais relaxado, e ele também – Vamos começar de novo. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, prazer.

- Uchiha Sasuke... - ele estendeu logo a mão, e nos cumprimentamos – prazer.

Estranhamente, meu nervosismo sumiu completamente, e percebi que ocorria o mesmo com Naruto, já que ele sorria novamente.

A garçonete serviu Naruto e passamos a manhã conversando. Falamos sobre nossos empregos e famílias, amigos, viagens de trabalho, estresse, doenças causadas pelo estresse, tantos outros assuntos jogados fora. Nem um de nós dois falamos sobre antigos relacionamentos amorosos.

Almoçamos e depois marcamos para passear de barco no lago. Já no meio do lago, conversamos mais, mas sem falar sobre relacionamentos. E o resto do dia passou normalmente.

No dia seguinte fomos convidados pelo hotel a fazer uma trilha, não era muito longe e nem muito difícil trilhá-la. Naruto aceitou por nós dois, e disse que eu ia gostar. Na entrada da trilha estávamos esperando o guia e o casal meloso. Pensei em uma desculpa para não ir, mas Naruto não deixou e praticamente me puxou junto dos outros. Foi feita as apresentações e sem demora começamos o caminho.

No decorrer do caminho, apenas algumas vezes o grupo conversava. Eu e Naruto conversávamos entre nós e o casal entre eles. Em alguns momentos me desagradava ouvir a conversa do casal, o que não escapou da percepção de Naruto.

- Nunca vi um hetero-fóbico antes – ele brincou.

- Não faz sentido eu ser um, apenas não gosto de melação – comentei baixo para que os outros não escutassem. Naruto riu e a mulher virou para nós.

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? - ela perguntou, criando uma situação constrangedora para Naruto e eu.

- Não estamos juntos – Naruto respondeu, mas a mulher parecia não ter se incomodado, pelo contrário, parecei ter gostado da nossa reação.

- Ah, entendo, desculpe. Sabe, nós somos casados há 5 anos... - o marido da mulher virou para a esposa e a beijou, ele estava só escutando a conversa - e ainda parecemos recém-casados. Vocês dois parecem tão íntimos que pensei que estivessem juntos, é uma pena, vocês formariam um belo casal.

Não ouve mais conversa por algum tempo. Naruto apenas sorriu constrangido, e eu mantive minha indiferença, mas com uma vontade enorme de enterrar minha cabeça na terra. Como aquela mulher poderia dizer algo assim? Será que ela escutou o que eu disse e resolveu se vingar? Passei algum tempo a observando, mas talvez ela tenha dito a verdade.

E algo voltou como um raio na minha mente: o motivo da viagem. Sempre vi o relacionamento dos meus pais e do meu irmão com admiração, porque formavam belos casais, se amavam, tinham um ao outro para passar os dias. Eu queria ter alguém assim também, procurei essa pessoa por muito tempo, mas desisti. Entretanto, depois do que aquela mulher disse, sobre Naruto e eu...

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Minhas últimas horas com Naruto passaram velozmente na minha mente, não tinha percebido antes, mas ele já era importante para mim. Levei a mão até meu peito, estava batendo tão forte. E na medida que dava conta dos meus sentimentos, o coração batia cada vez mais forte e rápido. Eu já poderia escutá-lo.

Pouco tempo depois nosso grupo já tinha chegado no final da trilha. Descansamos por cinco minutos, e voltamos para o hotel em tempo para o almoço.

Eu e Naruto não conversamos sobre o que aconteceu. Fomos cada um para seu quarto descansar. Na cama, comecei a pensar no que deveria fazer a partir de agora. Lembrei na noite na varanda, que eu tinha ficado assustado com o que ele me dissera. No fundo eu sabia que se tivéssemos algo, no futuro seria mais um das minhas decepções.

Mas agora eu estava finalmente apaixonado. Eu poderia lutar por esse sentimento, e o faria.

~ # ~

Pela manhã, Naruto me chamou para dar uma volta nos arredores do lago. Ele parecia sério, conversamos e ele disse que estava de partida.

- Vai embora? - Por que ele tinha que ir embora logo agora?

- Os acionistas não têm tanta autonomia na empresa, por isso tenho que ir resolver os problemas maiores. - ele parecia concentrado em um ponto no chão, mas logo voltou a me olhar – Eu nunca amei inteiramente ninguém antes, Sasuke, mas sempre procurei a pessoa certa, nunca desisti. Prometi a mim mesmo, quando eu encontrar essa pessoa, vou lutar por ela, e não vou deixá-la escapar. Quando eu vi você a primeira vez, soube que era igual a mim. Naquela hora eu percebi, era você que eu procurava.

Nos olhamos profundamente por alguns segundos, até que falei.

- E eu estava esperando – minha voz era tranquila – mesmo que não tenha me dado conta disso.

O rosto de Naruto se iluminou, e pensei na possibilidade de eu também está assim. Uma imensa paz me preencheu, me senti leve. Ficamos eternos segundos nos olhando, aproveitando essas sensações, até que Naruto aproximou seu rosto do meu e selou nossos lábios.

O beijo era calmo, mas com muita paixão. Levei minha mão até sua cabeça, pedindo mais contato, aprofundando o beijo. Ele aproximou nossos corpos me puxando pela cintura. Mesmo com a agonia por mais contato, o beijo ainda era calmo. Depois de algum tempo o ar faltou nos pulmões. Paramos o beijo e Naruto riu com satisfação.

- Haha, não fazia idéia que seria tão bom. - podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto – Imagino que o resto seja ainda melhor... - dei um sorriso cúmplice, havia pensado o mesmo – …,mas não quero apressar as coisas, se não se importa.

- Não me importo. Vou esperar... afinal isso funciona comigo.

Naruto me abraçou. Mentalmente agradeci por ele existir, e por corresponder ao meu sentimento. Sentiria muito a falta dele, mas suportaria com a esperança de encontrá-lo novamente. Meu amor por ele não me faria sofrer, pelo contrário, daria mais força e tranquilidade.

Nos beijamos mais uma vezes, e nos despedimos.

Fiquei mais um dia no hotel depois que Naruto partiu. Essa viagem, ao contrário do que pensei do começo, me fez bem. Arrumei as malas e parti.

Na volta as memórias rolavam. As montanhas seriam, agora, uma das minhas melhores lembranças. Prometi que voltaria a visitá-las e que viajaria mais.

~ # ~

Meu irmão e sua noiva, Temari, foram me buscar no aeroporto, e nada escapou da percepção de Itachi.

- Você está ótimo... - ele estava feliz por mim – Aproveitou bastante em poucos dias, pensei que ficaria mais tempo.

- Se aproveitasse mais estragaria. - não consegui segurar um pequeno sorriso.

- Alguém viu um passarinho verde... - brincou minha cunhada.

- Na verdade era loiro.

Dito isso os dois pararam de andar, e se olharam surpresos. Não aguentei, e naquele aeroporto me permitir ri como não fazia há muito tempo. Na ida para minha casa, contei a eles sobre a viagem, e com muita pressão da minha cunhada, contei sobre Naruto.

- Então, quando vamos conhecê-lo? - ela perguntou.

- Não sei. - respondi a verdade, e mais uma vez eles se olharam.

- Como assim não sabe, não tinham se resolvido? - perguntou preocupada.

- Tínhamos, mas... bem, as coisas são mais complicadas. - percebi a preocupação dos dois – Digamos que nos resolvemos tão bem ao ponto que o tempo não seja importante. Como podem ver, eu estou ótimo. Não se preocupem, conhecerão ele um dia.

Eles relaxaram um pouco. Sabiam como eu sofria com relacionamentos mal resolvidos. Mas eu não estava mentindo. Não sofreria por esse sentimento. Não importa quanto tempo ou distância, eu esperaria por Naruto, e ele sabia disso.

~ # ~

De volta aos negócios e ao estresse.

Minha sala, minha poltrona, meu computador, meus papeis, meu café... Tão monótono. Há meses atrás esses objetos seriam o suficiente para me lembrar o quanto minha vida era deplorável. Agora eram simples objetos. Mas ainda me lembravam meu trabalho estressante.

Por que eu trabalhava aqui mesmo? Ah, lembrei: negócios de família. Tanto estresse que não sabia o motivo que o impediam de largar tudo isso. Na verdade nada o impediam de fato. Itachi é o sucessor da empresa, não era obrigação ou dever com a família. Era suficientemente inteligente para seguir qualquer outra profissão, e, como um Uchiha, teria influência. Estava seguro em ter sucesso no caminho que escolhesse, mas fiquei aqui.

Ora, não reclame tanto Sasuke. Se não fosse o estresse não teria ficado cansado do trabalho, se não fosse as desilusões amorosas não teria perdido a paciência com relacionamentos, e finalmente, se não fosse por nada disso, não teria conhecido Naruto. Naruto... Sua vida agora fazia um sentido.

Pensar nele me relaxa.

Os negócios pareciam mais fáceis e o estresse menos mortal.

- Estou indo embora Haruno, não esqueça de entregar meus relatórios.

- Sim... boa noite.

~ # ~

No caminho para casa, parado no sinal vermelho, meus pesamentos retornaram para aqueles dias com Naruto. A simples lembrança me deixava leve, e como um hábito adquirido depois de conhecê-lo, sorria sozinho. Mas seria melhor não sonhar com ele essa noite, acordar molhado e ter que tomar banhos frios não é tão agradável.

Logo cheguei em meu apartamento. Quando coloquei a chave na fechadura, percebi que a porta estava aperta. Não fiquei surpreso, já que sabia que Itachi tinha uma cópia, entrei e fui para minha varanda, onde ele sempre gostava de conversar.

- Itachi, se queria falar comigo por que não foi na … - parei, não era Itachi... Era ele.

É uma bela vista que você tem. - ele sorriu, e fui bem devagar até ele.– Há quanto tempo!

- ... 5 meses, 2 semanas e 3 dias... - ele também vinha até mim devagar, e nos aproximávamos cada vez mais, até pararmos a centímetros um do outro.

-É realmente muito tempo... - eu disse com um sorriso de canto. - Demorou muito para me encontrar.

- Mas não foi tarde demais!

Sem mais palavras, nos beijamos ferozmente. Talvez ainda tivesse mais o que dizer, mas não naquela hora, não naquele momento. Naruto estava ali, bem na minha frente, me beijando com paixão, nada mais importa.

~ # ~

A porta do meu quarto foi quase arrombada devido a nossa urgência de chegar a cama. Já estamos completamente nus e exitados, obcecados pelo corpo do outro, totalmente dominado pelo prazer insaciável. Aquele desejo incontrolável estava nos deixando loucos. nos tocávamos com desespero, tentando explorar cada canto do corpo, sentindo toda a paixão, era quase violento.

Cai de costa na cama, e ele em cima de mim, espalhando beijo pelo meu rosto e pescoço. Minha respiração estava descontrolada, já não abafava meu gemidos, e nem os dele. Logo ele chegou no meu membro, e sem cerimônia o abocanhou, chupava e sugando com gosto, arrancando meus gemidos de total prazer. Enquanto isso ele próprio se masturbava com as mãos, com o mesmo ritmo que me chupava, e sem aguentar mais eu gozei em sua boca, e engoliu todo o liquido em seguida, continuando os movimentos até que ele chegasse no mesmo ponto com a sua masturbação. Em seguida ele gozou, melando sua mão com o próprio gozo.

Nós estávamos completamente entorpecidos de prazer. Naruto se posicionava entre minha pernas enquanto nos beijávamos, eu estava provando meu próprio gosto em sua boca, e seu membro pulsava perto da minha entrada.

- Não vou...aguentar mais. - Naruto disse entre os beijos.

- Então não aguente... - E sem exitar, rapidamente Naruto me penetrou. Parei de respirar, a dor foi enorme, apertei meus lábios e agarrei nos lençóis para não gritar. Naruto continuava os movimentos, fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar no prazer, mas ele não vinha, doía demais, e no meio dos movimentos, o prazer veio quase que instantaneamente, com toda a força, não aguentei e gritei.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... aaaahh... merda!... Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh – Gozei logo depois.

- Heheh... eu sabia...que uma hora... você ia gostar... - Ele sorria convencido. Desgraçado, sabia que eu estava sentindo dor, mas mesmo assim continuou... Mas por que que ficaria bravo? Eu estava possuído pelo prazer. Eu ri da situação. Nós dois estávamos gostando.

Ele aumentava a velocidade e eu o ajudava movimentando meu quadril contra o dele. A estocadas estavam cada vez mais profundas e fortes, nossos gemidos enchiam o quarto, e depois o clímax, Naruto gozou dentro de mim, me preenchendo com seu sêmen. Ele desabou ao meu lado, ambos cansados e suados, com a respiração descompassada. Foi incrível...

- Haha...ahahaha... - com a respiração ainda acelerada eu ria.

- Hahahahahaha...

- Não acredito que fiquei sem isso durante tanto tempo. - deitei minha cabeça sobre o peito dele, e ainda pude escutar seu coração acelerado.

Naruto me abraço. Fiquei ali, sentido suas batidas do coração se acalmarem e a respiração voltar ao normal. Sentido seu calor e aconchego, agradecendo aos céus por ele ter me encontrado. Encontrado... Levantei minha cabeça para ele e perguntei:

- Como me achou e por que demorou tanto? - ele estava com os olhos fechados mas sorriu quando falei.

- Na verdade seu irmão me achou primeiro... - o interrompi.

- Itachi?

- E a noiva, Temari... Mas continuando... Nós conversamos bastante e já estava tudo resolvido para vim para cá, mas o trabalho teve muitos contratempos e não tive alternativa senão resolvê-los de uma vez. Acabou que demorou mais do que eu pensava. Mas continuei mantendo contato com seu irmão.

- E ele te deu a cópia da minha chave?

- Exato... E esperei que chegasse para fazer amor gostoso... - me beijou e sorriu. - Mas pareceu sexo selvagem, não acha?

- Não seja por isso. Podemos fazer agora...

- Huuum, parece ótimo.

O resto da noite foi ótimo, melhor do que isso só sendo perfeito... e por que não classificado como perfeito? Realmente está com quem se ama é indescritível, e agora eu posso finalmente saber como é.

~ FIM ~

É o fim¹: Minha irmã usa muito essa expressão, como caia bem eu peguei emprestado xD.

Yo o/

Meu primeiro lemon. Ok, não é ótimo lemon, mas me dá um desconto, é o primeiro afinal ;P. No geral eu adorei, *-* fazer o Sasuke sofrer - mesmo que um pouquinho - é ótimo. Huahuahuahuahuah. Não era para eu está escrevendo ainda... mas sabe como é, a vontade bateu e eu escrevi. Muito obrigada Danie-chan por ter betado a oneshot.

Então, que tal uma review? *-*


End file.
